Various non-limiting embodiments relate generally to aircraft vehicles, and more particularly, to aircraft hydraulic systems.
Aircraft vehicles flight controls are operated primarily according to hydraulic systems. These hydraulic flight control systems can be selectively enabled or disabled using an electromechanical switch such as, for example, a solenoid valve. Health monitoring regulations may require monitoring and diagnosing the operating conditions of these solenoid valves. For instance, an electronic diagnostic system may be required to detect circuit fault conditions affecting the solenoid valve such as, for example, open circuits, short circuits, etc.
Conventional electronic diagnostic systems employ an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), which includes complex electrical circuitry and components to convert the electrical current flowing through the solenoid valve into a digital signal. The converted digital signal is then utilized by an electronic hardware controller to detect the circuit fault. However, implementing an ADC in the diagnostic systems increases costs, and also requires that the diagnostic circuit includes one or more signal channels dedicated to the ADC.